


伦敦塔中的郁金香

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995
Summary: 现代历史学家梅x都铎王朝贵族花，人鬼恋慎入





	伦敦塔中的郁金香

“那已经是他第三次出现在white tower的入口了。”Brian一边自言自语，一边低下头朝古城堡的中央方向走去。他口中的神秘人穿着宽领夸张肩的上衣和紧腿裤，Brian最开始只把他当作乔装打扮的游客，毕竟在伦敦塔中类似的行为还是十分常见的。但久而久之一种怪异的感觉占据了内心，那个人总是习惯性地盯着一处封闭的塔尖，他的脸白得像是涂满了厚厚的铅胭脂，深邃的瞳孔传递出冰冷的信号。他就是从画像里走出来的都铎王朝时代的高傲贵族，他的模样太过真实，甚至到了不食人间烟火的地步。Brian的脚步逐渐加快，神秘人的装束在他的脑海中挥之不去，他怀疑对方正默默观察着自己。好奇心终究打败了克制情绪的念头，Brian索性转过身重新走回white tower的门前，试图通过交谈解开心中的疑惑。  
“要一朵郁金香吗？”  
Brian没想到神秘人先开了口，那朵郁金香是黑紫色的，凝结着审判前特有的庄严和肃穆，神秘人收起眉眼间的轻佻，将目光停留在Brian的颈部。  
“你经常来这个地方吧，这是我第三次注意到你。”Brian顺手接过黑色的郁金香，开始思考她究竟是盛开的还是枯萎的。  
“我在这个地方的时间是你无法想象的。”神秘人将剩下的郁金香全部撒在草地上，“如果你想知道真想你自然能够查清楚。”  
“你果然是个特立独行的家伙，从穿着打扮到言谈举止都和城堡以外的世界格格不入，不过和城堡本身倒是相得益彰。”  
“因为我本身就属于这里……可能永远属于这里……”神秘人的语气突然严肃起来。  
“你还好吧？”Brian警觉地问了一句。  
“回顾往事而已。”神秘人恢复了轻佻的笑容，“但愿你下次还能找到我，如果你真的对我有兴趣。还有我的全名叫Roger Taylor 。”  
Brian默念了三遍对方的名字，手里握着郁金香的花柄看向最远处的城楼。几缕阳光从乌云的缝隙间射出打在黑色郁金香的花瓣上，灼热的温度让他忍不住松开手，正在被焚烧的郁金香躺在青草中，顷刻间化为灰烬。  
——  
Brian最终决定再度拜访伦敦塔，与Roger Taylor诡异的邂逅搞得他心神不宁，脑海中残存的片段如同居无定所的鬼魂时时刻刻在他的眼前跳动。他简单整理东西后便踏上旅程，他自己也不清楚此行的根本目的，寻找在阳光下燃烧的郁金香，寻找Roger Taylor的影子，抑或是寻找好奇心被满足的感觉。出乎意料的是Roger并没有在熟悉的地方现身，white tower门前多了许多奇装异服的人，却唯独不见手里握着郁金香的身影。眼看希望逐渐落空，Brian心理竟有些沮丧，他不得不承认这个“都铎时代”的陌生人已经彻彻底底地控制住了他的行为和思考。  
“莫非他也有神奇魔力？像他的郁金香一样？”  
他在不经意中路过一间点燃了烛火的房间，里面的人侧过脸对他摆出一个浅浅的笑容。他这才意识到那是一张似曾相识的面孔，赶忙后退几步以看清对方的容貌。果不其然，Roger正在向两个金属制的酒杯中倒葡萄酒，他脱去了那套贵族服，身上罩着一件单薄的淡白色衬衣。  
“喝点儿酒吗？”Roger拿起其中一支酒杯抵在嘴角，他的笑容在昏暗烛光的衬托下显得愈发妖媚，像是在勾引鬼迷心窍的猎物。  
Brian本能地犹豫了一下，但还是耐不住诱惑走到了桌子面前将另一支酒杯捧在手心中。  
“为什么点蜡烛呢？”  
“蜡烛更自然，更神秘。”  
Roger嘴角上扬，将杯中的葡萄酒一点一点地灌入口中。液体穿过喉咙的声音让Brian听得内心发痒，他立刻握紧酒杯把葡萄酒一饮而尽，那味道不似一般的葡萄酒那样甘甜，反而带着淡淡的酸味，汁液残存在齿间，留下一股令人回味的余香。Roger故意用杯子遮住下半张脸，只露出一双水蓝色的眼睛，烛火投射在眼仁的正中央，如同心底里跳动的欲望。  
Brian完全被本我的力量支配了，许是那杯葡萄酒的原因，他感觉自己的整个身体都处在燥热的状态中，就像迫不及待要燃烧的郁金香一样。他激动地冲到桌子另一端将Roger拥到怀中，隔着衬衣感受对方释放出的温度。与他相反，Roger的身体沉静而冰冷，似乎急需他的体温进行中和。  
“他果然‘不食人间烟火’。”  
想到这里，他情不自禁地将他拥得更紧。Roger则抽出双手，主动伸进他的衣服中抚摸他的胸膛。他打了一个冷颤，决定不再做表面功夫，开始肆无忌惮地攻击起对方的颈部。Roger的皮肤很柔软很光滑，连亲吻的痕迹都很难留下，他索性啃咬起来，所到之处无不是细小的咬痕。Roger始终没有反抗，只是适当地发出呻吟来刺激他接下来的行动，直到他咬住颈部深处的某一个点。  
“啊！”Roger直接叫出来声来。Brian定睛一看，发现Roger颈部右侧有三道排列整齐的疤痕，上面还带着鲜艳的血渍。他随即停下自己的动作，生怕血会从尚未愈合的伤口中再度流出来。  
“别紧张，那不过是放血治疗留下的。”Roger的手从Brian的衣领口钻出抵在他的下巴上，“尝一下也无妨，我不介意。”  
Brian仿佛被某种妖言蛊惑了一般真的用舌尖舔过正在冒血的伤口。Roger的血凉丝丝的，透出一股香料、木屑与铁锈混合的味道，怪异却又独特，让人欲罢不能。Brian又仔仔细细轻啄了几下直到伤口表面的颜色渐渐淡去，然后顺势贴上Roger发青的嘴唇。他无法形容亲吻的感觉，对方嘴唇的温度同样很低，整个过程像是静静等待一块薄薄的冰在口中融化。他的舌头溜入对方的口腔中，舌尖扫过滑润的内壁，品尝着潜藏在缝隙中的醇香。Roger显然被情爱的气氛感染了，他的体温开始缓缓上升，温热的气体透过衬衣传到Brian的双手上。这种可以真切感受到的变化让Brian既惊喜又慌张，他当然希望Roger能与他融为一体，但黑色郁金香的结局又让他不寒而栗，他只得继续加深此刻留给Roger的吻，在烛光的注视下沉沦。  
Roger也不肯再忍耐，他轻轻地推开Brian，转身躺到床上褪下仅有的衬衣和衬裤，一丝不挂地出现在Brian面前。Brian从未见过如此完美的躯体，从皮肤的质感到身材的比例。他很想把Roger比作施洗者，可这种对比并不恰当，Roger柔和妩媚，却也高傲充满控制欲，他狡黠的目光里充满了难以诉说的悲苦甚至是怨恨。Roger抓住Brian的胳膊把他带到自己赤裸的身体旁边，双眼盯着对方早已不安分的欲望。Brian一只手扳住Roger的左肩，让他平躺的床上，另一只手的手指轻轻探入狭窄的甬道中。Roger体内的皮肤敏感而细腻，Brian稍不留意就会惹的他随意乱动，但内部特有的平滑质感又使得扩张的过程并不算费力。Brian很快退出手指将自己的分身包裹进Roger身体中猛烈地抽查起来。然而，与其他性爱不同，Brian发觉他并不能在这场性爱占据主动权，Roger的甬道具有极强的吸附力，每一次都有意地将他的阴茎引向对方的敏感点。Roger从一开始就掌握了能使他获取快感的方式，似乎他才是被迫现象被迫达到高潮的人。抽查的次数逐渐增多，Roger的呻吟声变得更加长久，身体的温度也越发高起来。Brian情不自禁地打量了一下Roger，他的身体颜色从苍白变成了粉红，脖颈上的三道疤痕也变得更加显眼。Roger再次笑了出来，眼里只剩下满足。  
——  
Brian醒来的时候倒在自家客厅的沙发上，昨夜的经历如同一场梦，但他现在依旧能真实地感觉到Roger的体温。邮件的提示音在电脑中响起，Brian打开电脑，见到一封标题为“伦敦塔秘史”的邮件出现屏幕中。他突然想起自己曾拜托朋友帮助他查找关于伦敦死刑犯人的资料，便立刻翻看了邮件内容。  
“Roger Taylor，1542年被处死在伦敦塔，罪名为通奸。”  
Brian扫到这条信息的时候腿不自觉地抖动了一下，昨夜的情景历历在目，他瞬间分不清哪个世界才是真实的世界。他慌慌张张地关上电脑，发疯一般前往伦敦塔。Roger依旧没有出现在white tower门前，只是门前的草地上又多出几支正在燃烧的郁金香。他感到一阵眩晕，倒在了郁金香的旁边。  
Brian是被一阵阵细微的动作惊醒的。他睁开眼睛，看到Roger正在亲吻他的脖颈。  
“你到底是什么？”  
“我这座塔里生活了将近六百年。”Roger停下动作，面目表情地站起来望着他，“这里是我生前生活过的最后一个地方。”  
“因为Catherine Harvard？”  
“Catherine Harvard？可怜的王后难逃一死。可我的死不是因为她……”Roger跪倒在小小的石堆面前， “你的资料上应该没有显示，我喜欢同性……我曾经爱慕的人为了利益和我分开，他污蔑我和王后有私情，因为他……想摆脱我。”  
Brian望着Roger的侧影，内心不知所措。他已经知道了Roger的身份，一个五百多年前死于非命的孤独灵魂，一个不值得人去浪费情感的亡命鬼。可他还是想走到他的身后，让他靠在自己的怀中。  
“其实你昨天晚上就应该死的。我被困在这个塔中，通过吸收人的精气来缓解怨恨，可你……也许你真的给我不同的感觉……”  
“你把人杀掉是因为你惧怕别人背叛你。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“如果你遇到不肯背叛你的人，你会就此安心吗？”Brian来到Roger让旁边，像昨夜缠绵时那样把他拥在怀中，对准他的嘴唇吻了下去，“Take me away.”  
Roger被Brian的举动搞得失神，但他很快环住对方的脖子以示回应，他目光中的惶恐和怨恨渐渐消失，取而代之的是平静如水。  
“Stay with me.”  
“I will.”  
——  
White Tower门前穿奇装异服的人消失了，也没有人再见过黑色的郁金香。只是另有一片白色的郁金香出现在门前的草地上。


End file.
